


Summer Heat

by zonderliing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, hinata is a tease, suggestive popsicle licking, tanaka cant keep it in his pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its hot and Tanaka is a good Senpai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

It was hot. Way hotter than it had been all summer, the cicadas buzzed loudly and the sun seared down relentlessly, not a cloud in sight.

The Karasuno boys often got together every week to play volleyball in the park. It wasn’t the same without the gym but they were making do with what they had now that school was out. It was also nice to see the 3rd years come back and play, refusing to let go of their high school days and let their connections with the other boys be lost, wanting to stay close to them after becoming such good friends. 

Unfortunately the past couple of weeks they had been lacking players, most families taking advantage of the good weather and going on vacation this time of the year. Visiting relatives or going to the beach, something that certainly sounded like a really good idea right then, instead of sitting on the swings just roasting in the sun. 

The only two that had showed up for their little rendezvous were Tanaka and Hinata, so instead of playing ball they’d popped into the nearest convenience store and grabbed themselves a couple of popsicles to just sit around and chill. Admittedly it was too hot to do anything else and they probably should have just turned around and gone home but they were already there so they might as well hang out for just a little while. 

“And then the monster totally ripped his leg off!” Hinata explained, using his hands to gesture wildly as he spoke about the latest episode of some series they were both following but Tanaka had missed the most recent episode so the redhead had took it upon himself to explain the entire thing as vividly as possible. 

Tanaka leaned forward on the swing, his legs reaching the floor and holding him in place, his elbows resting on his knees and holding his Popsicle between his legs, lifting it to his lips and idly licking at it from time to time as he listened, nodding along to whatever Hinata was saying.

Silence eventually fell between them and Hinata continued working on his popsicle with more intensity. It was hot so it was melting quickly and his tongue worked over it skillfully so it didn’t drip. 

The blue icy treat was long and slim and fit easily enough into Hinata's mouth. His pale lips stretching over the tip and giving it a soft suck before pulling off and focusing his attention at the base as it slowly dripped. Tongue flicking along the bottom and wrapping around, humming as he did so. He made a small noise as a cool drop landed on his hand and he quickly licked over his finger. His tongue painting a stripe up from base to tip before flicking it over the top and taking it into his mouth again, humming at the cool sensation, eyes falling shut as he savored the taste. 

Tanaka watched his Kouhai assault the popsicle, swallowing thickly as that soft pink tongue slid over the phallic looking treat with great determination. He cleared his throat to try and get his mind out of the gutter but that only seemed to draw Hinata’s attention towards him. 

“Tanaka-Senpai, your popsicle is dripping everywhere.” He pointed out and the bald man snapped out of it. Sure enough there was a small pool of melted popsicle forming under him and he groaned, switching the hand he’d been holding it with and wiping his hand on his shorts. 

Hinata watched the other carefully, a slow smile pulling on his lips as he did the same, holding his own popsicle in the other hand though instead of wiping his messy hand on his pants, he used his tongue to lick the melted juices off. He caught Tanaka’s eyes as he did but he quickly closed them, humming as he slid his tongue over one finger, taking it into his mouth. He briefly sucked his finger before pulling them out, his tongue trailing down his palm, this time opening his eyes to catch Tanaka full on staring at him. 

“My hands are quite sticky…” He said as he pulled his hand away, smile pulling at his lips as he stared back at his Senpai, knowing that those pink cheeks weren’t because of any sunburn. 

“Hinata…” His voice was quiet, a slight questioning in them as he watched the redhead get up and drop his popsicle to the ground, it was almost finished and anyway, this game they were playing seemed much more interesting.

The younger boy stood in front of Tanaka as he sat on the swing, placing himself between his open legs before crouching down between them. His lips parted in waiting, staring up at the older boy expectantly.

“You’re making a mess, Senpai.” 

Tanaka swallowed thickly, his heart throbbing hard against his chest and mind whirling. He knew exactly what Hinata wanted but this... this wasn’t any way to ask. His body trembled slightly and it seemed that Hinata was growing too impatient with Tanaka’s hesitance so he simply grabbed his wrist and forced the boy to push the Popsicle into his mouth. 

He hummed as the cool treat hit his lips, immediately wrapping them around the tip and sucking, looking up and keeping Tanaka’s gaze but that was something the bald boy simply couldn’t do and he looked away. 

Hinata shifted the way he was kneeling, placing one hand on the other's thigh to steady himself, snapping Tanaka’s attention back to him. 

Gasping lightly as he watched the way the younger boy worked his mouth around the Popsicle, melting and dripping with the heat, the juices wetting the boy’s lips and sliding down his chin and neck.

Hinata’s lips covered the tip before bobbing his head down and taking in more, almost enough for his fingers to brush across Tanaka’s knuckles that held the end of the wooden stick. He hummed as he pulled back, swallowing what had melted in his mouth and licking over his lips. 

He smirked at the reaction his Senpai was having. His face had thoroughly flushed and he squirmed slightly, a glance up from where Hinata was kneeling and he noticed and obvious tent in the boys shorts. He chuckled quickly before turning his attention back to the Popsicle with new found desire.

He tilted his head slightly as his lips covered the popsicle once more, letting it bump against his cheek, his eyes still up and seeking Tanaka’s. That sight must have been particularly lewd since the older boy had to clasp his hand over his mouth and look away. 

Hinata loved that reaction the best. Unfortunately the popsicle had nearly all melted as the redhead continued to ravage the frozen treat with his mouth and soon the only thing left was a small stick and a very flustered boy holding it. 

Hinata licked over his sticky lips and chuckled quietly as Tanaka couldn’t seem to sit still. He leaned up a bit further, effectively capturing the others attention.  
“Tanaka-Senpai.” His voice low, sending a shiver down the bald boys spine and he licked over his own lips, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry. 

Hinata tilted his head slightly, brushing his lips against the others who had frozen in place, his body tense as he was kissed. Hinata chuckled again, sticky lips moving against the others once he felt Tanaka kiss back. His tongue sliding into his mouth, leaning up further to deepen the kiss. Hinata wanted to crawl into the others lap but he didn’t, knowing that on a swing that probably wouldn’t end too well so he settled for kissing him firmly, letting the other boy taste the sugar on his tongue. 

Tanaka groaned into the kiss, stiff hands dropping the popsicle stick and moving to grab Hinata by the waist and pull him closer as he sucked on his tongue and bit at his lips. Hinata let out a soft noise at being bitten and that was all that Tanaka needed before his control snapped. 

He stood and grabbed the redhead by the hand, pulling him up and away from the park. 

“You’re coming home with me.” He said firmly, Hinata smirked to himself and jumped into step to eagerly keep up with the other. 

“Yes Senpai.”


End file.
